When My Life Withers Like The Rose
by Yumera-chan
Summary: It was not always what the richest and infamous writer Amu Hinamori had expected, for she was always number 1. Everyday there were more than a million people who adore her; even the non-living things idolize her. But this was not it… What if, one day she
1. Chapter 1: Suspicious Mind

_Hey! Yume-chan here! Trying to share you guys my first ever fanfiction! Please feel free to comment on it… This is my first time so please forgive me if the story is not very good or there are typos and wrong grammars. As for now, I will only post a short preview. I will put up chapter 1 if there are people who want to read the story…_

**WHEN MY LIFE WITHERS LIKE THE ROSE**

**SUMMARY: **

It was not always what the richest and infamous writer Amu Hinamori had expected, for she was always number 1. Everyday there were more than a million people who adore her; even the non-living things idolize her. But this was not it… What if, one day she finds herself a new rival, and then loses self-confidence, will she be able to continue on?

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Shugo Chara! And I never will! But this fanfic IS mine!

**CHAPTER 1: SUSPICIOUS MIND**

**At Seiyo Academy**

"Ohayou, Amu-chi!!" A cute, yellow-pony-tailed girl said.

"Ohayou, Yaya-chan!" I said to her coolly.

"Ohayou, Hinamori-san!" A blonde hair boy said, holding my shoulders.

I blushed. My heart was filled with happiness that no one can ever give me. Tadase-kun and I had been friends since birth, we had been very close to each other. Years passed I have developed strong feelings for him, no one can ever stop me from loving him.

Yaya-chan stared at me with cute eyes. All of the students around us can feel the warmth between me and my beloved prince.

I looked at Tadase-kun with love-filled eyes. "Ohayou…" I said nervously.

"Uhm!" A green-haired boy behind me said, coughing loudly so that everyone could hear. "You guys are causing a commotion as always."

"Ohayou, Sanjou-kun." Tadase-kun said to him, sparkling beautifully that made my heart pound.

"Eh..?" Yaya-chan looked around.

"What is it?" I said in wonder.

"Rima is not here yet?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me…" Tadase-kun said, with sadness filled in his voice.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Well it all started last Saturday. I was walking at the park that day and saw her sad…" Tadase-kun paused for a second, taking a deep breath. "She seems to be walking towards Seiyo so I followed her, and turned out to be that she was going to the royal garden…"

"Eh? On Saturday?" Yaya-chan shouted.

The students around us were staring at us.

"Uh…" I said nervously, sweating. "Why don't we talk after class in the royal garden?"

"Good idea." Kairi said.

**After Class. At the Royal Garden**

"Where was I?" Tadase-kun said. "Oh right… She left a letter here on this table" He pointed the table in front of us.

"What did the letter say?" I asked, my heart pounding like crazy.

Tadase-kun smiled. We were all shocked to see his face.

"So??"

"She said she was not able to buy Amu-sensei's latest novel, so she locked herself in her room." Tadase-kun laughed a bit.

"Huh?? That's all?!" Kairi shouted in anger.

"Hehe, yup!"

"Then why with the sad face before? You made us all worried!" Yaya-chan said angrily, but it was clear in her face that she was laughing inside.

Tadase-kun laughed.

I stared at him and for a moment he turned to me.

"What do you think of my joke?" He showed his prince-like face. He was so angelic! Oh gosh! Who would not be fooled by it!

I laughed a bit and he smiled at me, for a moment there I knew that smile was only for me, and I was so happy!

"Oh yeah, by the way." Yaya-chan said. "Do you know that I, a fan of Amu-sensei, bought her newest novel?!"

I got shocked for a moment there. Actually, I have been keeping a secret from them for a long time. And I guess they are too dumb to realize that it was me. Well, I guess that's for my own good.

Silence for a moment.

"Do you also know that her novel makes my heart beat really fast?! It was amazing!" Yaya-chan shouted with excitement. "It made me cry the whole time I read it!"

I looked at her with fear, but she was too busy talking about the novel to notice me.

"Amu-chi! Have you read it?!" She looked at me with anticipation.

"Uh…" I looked away for her not to realize what I felt.

"Oh yeah.. It is so strange that whenever we talk about Amu-sensei, you never join us…" She looked at me suspiciously. "Haha…" She chuckled. "Could it be that you are…"

"No way, no way!" I said suspiciously.

"That reminds me, Amu-sensei has the same name as Hinamori-san, it's also said that she is still a young writer, just about our age." Tadase-kun said, looking at me.

"Eh? No way, no way! There is no way I am Amu-sensei!" I felt really awkward. Not only that, I can't believe that Tadase-kun also suspects me! Oh god! I don't know what I'll do when they find out that I am "Amu Hinamori-sensei," the richest and infamous writer. I was even given the title, "The Legendary Writer."

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase-kun said calmly. "Hinamori-san?"

"Uh..! Sorry! I was thinking of something." I said.

"Geez Amu-chi! You're not yourself these days! No.. I mean since Amu-sensei became a famous writer!" Yaya-chan said cutely.

"Huh?"

"Is it possible that you have a grunge against her?" Sanjou-kun teased me.

"No way! I have no grudge against anyone!"

"You're really suspicious." He said to me, smiling.

_He's so gorgeous!_ I thought. Then I snapped out of it. What was I thinking? Why did I think he is gorgeous? There is no way that I… Oh forget it!

"Uh…" I looked at them from left to right. "I'll be going home now!"

"So soon?" Tadase-kun said with his beautiful sad face on.

I tried to resist it to avoid further suspicions. "Yes! Good bye!"

I left quickly.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_Well that's it... Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Cat

Hey this is Yume-chan giving you the next chapter of the story

_Hey this is Yume-chan giving you the next chapter of the story! Me hope you like it!_

**CHAPTER 2: MYSTERIOUS CAT**

**At Home**

"What should I do?" I said sadly. "People might find out that I am Amu-sensei, then it'll be over!"

I sighed.

"I just wish my Shugo Charas are here with me when I need them… Just like this moment." I got off my bed and went to the kitchen.

"Onee-chan, one-chan!" A cute little girl said jumping on me.

"Ami, what is it now?" I said angrily.

"Uwaah!!" Ami sobbed.

"Oh okay okay…" I said calmly. "Erm… May I know what you need?"

She smiled.

"Ami wants to read Nee-chan's newest novel!"

"No.. no you can't!" I said quickly.

"Why not?" She said, starting to cry.

"Because the story is not appropriate for little girls like you." I said happily. "So be a good girl and read the picture books mama bought for you."

"No! I don't want to!" Ami cried. "I want to read Nee-chan's story! I want to!!"

I heard mama and papa's footsteps coming.

"What's with all the noise?" Mama asked.

"Mama!" Ami ran to her. "Nee-chan doesn't want to let lil me to read the greatest novel!"

"Eh?" Mama shocked. "Are you referring to Amu-chan's new novel?"

"Yes!" She sobbed more.

"Oh…"

We stared at mama and waited for what she would say.

She placed her hand in her hand bag and pulled out a book. I was shocked to see that even mama had my novel.

"Here you go Ami-chan!" She handed over the book to her.

"Yay!" Ami smiled.

I just looked at them.

"Ami-chan! Look at papa!" Papa took a lot of pictures of Ami holding the book, happily.

"Uh… I'll be going now…" I turned my back to the door.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Papa asked.

"Nowhere." I put on my "Cool and Spicy" look.

"That's Amu-chan for you! Cool and Spicy!" Mama and Papa said with sparkling eyes.

I felt warm inside, but I knew that I shouldn't show them this side of mine.

**At the Park**

I lied down beneath the beautiful stars. I gazed at them. I thought that what if I would no longer be adored by the people around me… What if there is someone who will appear right in front of my eyes, better than me… more talented than me…will I be able to survive my life as a writer? Or will I be history?

I'm really afraid that no one will love me anymore… afraid that my life will go on without anyone by my side. Where will I go if this happens? There is no way I would be able to survive life without writing! It's the only thing I could do.

_Ran, Miki, Su!_ I called out their names so many times that it made my head spins. I want to sleep, sleep without a care in this world. I want to dream; dream that I will be successful until I become an official writer. I want to let everyone see me, the real me…

At that moment I fell asleep underneath the beautiful, dark sky. It was so peaceful…no one would be able to disturb my sleep… until a voice came through my dream. It seems real that it made me awake.

The moment I opened my eyes, I saw a handsome, blue-haired guy. He seemed really hot! He made my heart pound fast! Even though I never met him before, I feel like I met him years before I was born. What is this weird feeling?

He was staring at me with pleasure, smiling. He went close my face that made me jumped.

"Yo!" He said.

"Who are you?!" I said, blushing.

He smiled. "Are you blushing?"

"No way!"

He held my hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Amu-sensei."

"Eh?"

How did he know that I was Amu-sensei?! How? That's impossible!

"I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi…" He smiled at me. He looked at my chest.

"Eh?" I felt embarrassed.

He reached out his hands for my chest. I closed my eyes. I want to hit him but I couldn't.

He looked at me closely, like he was going to kiss me!

"Hmm..?" He held the humpty lock I've been carrying around with me.

I opened one of my eyes. I saw him smirked. What was I expecting?! I felt really embarrassed! It's all because of him!

"Eh…" He said like he was expecting something from me. "You're an interesting girl. Where is your Shugo Chara?"

"What?!"

A cute and blue flying object came in front of him.

"Waah!!" I shouted in shocked. "Shugo Chara?!"

Now that I think of it, he is definitely not human! He got these weird neko ears and tail! He must be a cat!

"Huh? Surprised?!" He chuckled. "Call me Ikuto… Let's meet again, little girl."

"I am not a little girl!" I said, embarrassed.

"Then what are you?" His Shugo Chara said.

"Why o you care?"

"Cause I'm interested in you, Amu-sensei." He looked at me like a real gentleman! He's so gorgeous that way!

Then again, he made me blushed!

"You're really cute."

"Hmmp!" I looked away. "Anyway how do you know I am Amu-sensei?!"

"I've been researching about you." He curled my hair. I jumped.

"Hehe."

He's teasing me! He's definitely teasing me! It's so unfair! How can he do that so easily! It's not fair!

"You have not answered my question yet." He looked serious. "Where's your Shugo Chara?!"

"I have 3 Shugo Charas for your information! 4 in fact."

"Hm? SO where are they?"

"3 of them went to search for the 4th one since it's lost."

"Lost?" He looked interested. "So tell me, where have they gone to?"

"I don't know!" I crossed my arms.

"How careless of you…" His Shugo Chara said. "I'm Yoru by the way!"

I stared at him recklessly. "Who cares who you are!"

His mouth fell open. Good for him. But he has a point there. I'm too careless! I better search for him!

"Well then…" Ikuto said, getting closer to me. "I'll be going now."

"Eh?"

He kissed me on the forehead. "See you again soon!" He left, jumping like a cat.

Eh?! That… that… that was a kiss! A kiss! Oh gosh! A kiss from a weird guy! Oh dear help me! Hey! Wait a minute… Just a moment there I felt like I was enjoying it. No! I only have eyes for Tadase-kun! No one else! Why am I…? There's no way! I have to set my mind free!

**The next day, at Seiyo Academy**

"Hinamori-san, were you listening?" My prince said.

"Oh sorry… I'm really tired today."

"Then why don't you take a break for today…" He said, concerned about me.

"Oh no…"

"Please?" He looked at me with cute puppy eyes.

"Alright."

I went home and started to think about the mysterious cat named Ikuto. I started thinking about what he said. I felt crazy about him! Oh dear!

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
